What the New Year Brings
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Joshua and the rest of the group head to the streets for New Years. As midnight draws near Joshua is shown that Neku Sakuraba really is a surprising character.


**Author's Note: Hey Guys, Happy New Year! This is a rough and ready one-shot I wrote while trying to stay up New Year's Eve. It's not brilliant I know but I wanted to post it to mark the occasion. 2014 was a year of two halves for me: I joined this site - this was major for me since my parents don't let me do this stuff (They still don't know about it) I learnt a little more about myself and who I am. I learnt how important friends are. I learnt that my sister isn't too bad. But I've also fallen deeper into my depression than ever this year. I also have been neglecting things I shouldn't like studying so my grades have dropped. My Granddad died this year. So did my Auntie. My other Auntie found out she had cancer. So lots of terrible stuff. But lets all look forward to 2015. **

**Disclaimer: This is not canon, so I DON'T OWN TWEWY!**

* * *

><p>The streets were teaming. Hordes of people were crammed in the now claustrophobic space. The sky was covered in an unwavering shroud of black. The neon signs of the Shibuya streets blared and screamed, the appetiser for the light show being waited for. The night was cold. The breeze taunted and scratched at skin. Long fingernails of chill caressed his body.<p>

He had never celebrated the coming of the New Year before. It had lost its significance for him: each year blurred into the next - meaningless, temporary, identical to the one preceding it. This New Year was different. The year ending had been different: the Long Game, Neku Sakuraba, change. Why not celebrate such an eventful year?

So that is how Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Neku and he ended up strolling through the festivities at an hour only acceptable at New Year's. Rhyme was sat upon her brother's shoulders so that she did not get lost. Shiki clung to the elder Bito's arm so that she was not swept away with the current of people. Neku and Joshua were just behind them, fully immersed in the sights, sounds and sensations around them. Everyone was smiling. They were all happy. Children giggled carelessly. Parents beamed with pride. Couples swathed around each other thanks to the romance and promise of the future. Together the people of Shibuya shone brighter than any light – any star.

"It's amazing; I've never seen so many happy people before." Neku chuckled; he was about to point out how sinister that made the silverette sound. He thought against it when he saw the look of pure glee radiating from his friend. So instead he wrapped his arm around the Composer's shoulders, pulling him into a sort of side-ways hug.

"Yo, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving." On cue both Beat and Neku's stomachs growled angrily. It was time they eat.

* * *

><p>They ended up in good old Ramen Don. Ken Doi noted was ecstatic to see his two favourite ramen connoisseurs together again whilst taking their order.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" The man chuckled as he gave Neku his change.

"Well, you come here with your other friends and he always comes here on his own. It's rare for you to be together. Did you have an argument or something?" The ginger scratched his head nervously.

"I suppose you could say that." They sat in a booth while they waited for their food. Rhyme clearly wouldn't make it through the night: she had been doing homework for hours for the last few days so she was exhausted. Her eyelids were already drooping. Beat too was looking a little worse for wear; he slumped in his chair, resting his head on his hand.

"Neku, what's your New Year's resolution?" Shiki pushed her glasses up her nose as she blushed lightly. Neku tilted his head as he thought.

"Oh that's easy. My New Year's resolution is: to be more outgoing. I've only started broadening my world; I need to continue to do so in order to fully embrace others and myself." The girl nodded, happy with his answer. "And you Shiki?" She became flustered. She stuttered out a reply that Joshua ignored; he wasn't a part of the conversation and wasn't all that interested in being so. Their food arrived and was presented before them. The aroma of delicious Shio ramen wafted in his face.

The ginger boy turned to the Composer who had been fiddling with his chopsticks absentmindedly. "What about you Josh?" Joshua was stumped – there were so many things that that could/needed to be changed about him. To narrow that list down to just one thing was almost impossible.

"Oh I suppose I could refrain from killing RG bystanders, which might reduce the number of annoying teenage boys that end up falling for me." Neku choked on a mouthful of noodles. The silverette giggled softly at the other's discomfort. Once recovered, Neku scowled at him through bloodshot eyes.

"No one in their right mind would fall for you Josh." He was a little hurt that he was deemed so unlovable but he smiled nonetheless; he would not give the teen the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt.

"I'm hurt dear, really I am." Neku rolled his eyes, returning to his Miso ramen. Shiki eyed Joshua wearily as she picked at her food. It unnerved him; made him feel under scrutiny. "Is there something I can help you with?" She shook her head quickly before dropping her head and breaking eye contact.

"Hurry and finish up. We don't want to miss the fireworks."

* * *

><p>The countdown was about to begin. The future was drawing near. People huddled together awaiting the climax of the night. Rhyme had fallen asleep and was slumped on her brother. Shiki stood to Beat's side, her head laid on his shoulder gazing up at the sky. Joshua was intrigued by the various groups of people who had flocked together for the event: children, parents, elderly, couples, all manner of people and cultures clustered together to welcome a new year.<p>

"Josh." The silverette nodded in answer, his thoughts elsewhere. Neku leant closer so that he could whisper quietly to the other. "Thank you, for coming back. I know you didn't have to but I'm glad you did." The Composer chuckled sadly; shaking his head. His hair swished around with the movement. Neku retreated slightly to avoid the bombardment of hair. The recovered space slightly soothed the silverette's flaring nerves that had erupted with the ginger's close proximity.

"You shouldn't thank me. My presence is by no means a good thing." The ginger placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him so that they faced each other. Flames of emotion danced in the ginger's blue eyes. His cheeks were red from the cold but Joshua was certain he was also blushing – it was very out of nature for Neku to be so forward.

"It is to me. Joshua, I can stand here and say how I'd be dead without you but in all fairness that's not true..." He chuckled, poking the silverette in the shoulder. "Plus I was dead _with_ you. But the point is: no; I wouldn't be dead without you but I could never be truly happy without you. I felt hollow, like a piece of my soul was missing." A shrill of emotion danced through him at those uttered words. The implications of what the other had said were impossible. Neku would never think of him in a positive way, let alone in a romantic light.

"I thought you said no one in their right mind would fall for me." The Composer attempted to joke about the situation to cover the pain it caused him. This must have been evident to the ginger teen as he took the silverette's hand, holding it to his chest. 5…4...

"Well, everyone knows that I'm definitely not in my right mind." The anticipation was heavy in the air. Joshua's heart pummelled his chest. He bit his lip nervously as Neku drew him nearer. 2…1…

"Happy New Year, Josh." They were so close that all Joshua could see was Neku; his unruly hair, his stupid purple scarf, his enthralling blue eyes. His breath was shallow – his chest taut.

…0

Soft lips caressed his own chapped ones. Warmth spread through him; waves of warmth washed from his head all the way down to his toes. Coy fingers reached up to entangle in the other's spiky hair. Soft hands caressed his face, slowing settling on his cheek and the back of his neck. The explosions erupting above them were non-existent; forgotten as the pair embraced a world inhabited by only them. In that moment; the past, present and future all coincided - creating a wondrous, unique moment for them to share. As they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes; the future was the brightest it had ever been.


End file.
